Sasusaku lemon
by iBumbuum
Summary: Just a short lemon with no plot or summary. SASUSAKU


A/N: No plot. No summary. Just my first short lemon my boyfriend provoked me to write. So please no flames :\

I've never wrote a lemon before so if it's bad just ignore it! xD

* * *

He kissed her passionately against the wall, feeling up around her thighs and sucking on her neck. She relased a gasp as he began sucking on a sensitive spot. He let out a low moan against her skin as he suddenly picked her up and threw her onto the bed, releiving himself of his clothing and tossing it carelssly to the floor in a heap.

She followed suit, ripping off every article of clothing. They stared at eachother, both out of breath and tingling with anticipation. He slowly made his way to the bed and got ontop of her. She took a breath as he leaned into her, wraping his arms around her dainty waste. Her breath was fast, and her heart was an abnormal pace. She nuzzled her face into his chest as he slid his fingers across her flat stomach, and down her thighs.

"Are you sure.." He asked tenderly, stroking her inner thigh gently.

"Yes.." She replied, her voice seeming to be a whisper in the dark.

He hitched himself into a better position ontop of her, their noses touching and their hot breaths fanning their faces. His eyes gleamed with somthing she had never seen before; An unknown emotion lurking around behind his eyes. And with that thought, he dipped down and put his tongue in her mouth, their toungues fighting for dominance. His tongue exited her mouth and trailed down her neck, down to her chest, and stopped at her nipples. He took another glance at her before he opened his mouth and sucked.

She let out a soft moan as she leaned into the pillows.

"Sasuke..."

He sucked harder, twirling his tongue around the peek and then switching to the other. She ran her hands through his silk hair, arching her back for him to take more. When he was done, his tongue trailed down her stomache slowly, stopping at her waist. He smiled softly against her pale skin and lifted his head.

"Sakura..."

He kissed her again more forcefully, but he stopped as he slid inside her, "Tell me if I hurt you." And he slid inside her all the way. He watched as her face scrunched up in pain and then looked into his eyes again.

The dim moon light from the window poured onto her, making her looked flushed and pale. Her chest rose up and down contiously. He slid out of her and went back in more forcefully, this time he grunted, and she let out a loud gasp. Their noses were touching again and he watched as she jolted everytime he slid in and out of her. Her eyes were glassy and clouded, as if she was blocked by the cloud of lust and love.

He slid inside of her again faster. Her breath began to get quick again as her head hit the headboard repeatedly, "S-Sasuke, faster..." She wrapped her arms around him, and hitched her legs around his waist, allowing him more entrance. And so he took the advantage and slid inside her fast and hard.

He was startled when she began screaming, as he rocked back and forth into her. He was unprepared for the outburst she began to scream.

"I love you Sasuke! I love you so much!" And much moaning after, she began to try and go faster, latching onto him tightly, squeezing her eyes shut. He pushed faster, beginning to feel himself moan too. He suddenly let out a breath he seemed to be holding.

"Sakura!"

He felt a bubble build up in his stomache as he slammed into her again. Feeling himself jolt along with her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled himself into her again. He let out another grunt as she groaned softly.

"S-Sakura.."

He went into her again and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt her walls close in around him. As he did, he felt himself release and her juices cover him. He fell ontop of her, breathing fast. He could feel himself sweating and their bodies warm and hot as they lay against eachother. Both tired and out of breath.

Suddenly, she giggled. And that giggle turned into full-blown laughter. He found himself chuckling along with her as he nuzzled against her.

"Thank you Sakura..."


End file.
